


Five Minutes

by alexiel_neesan



Series: Paradise City [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexiel_neesan/pseuds/alexiel_neesan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there's a motel, snow falling,  and a Jason  outside of Gotham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Minutes

  
This place sucked. But not the blanket. Warm, heavy, good blanket. Almost good enough to make him forget he was alone in the bed.

Jason moved lazily under it, careful of the scratchy warmth. He hadn't totally closed the curtains when he had crashed in this dingy roadside motel at oh too dark thirty.  The light filtering between the off-colored fabric was soft, muted like falling snow and clean sharp cold, normal sounds and noises smothered under white blankets - cold white soft blankets as a counterpoint to his, warm and heavy and dark and scratchy.

He burrowed deeper, tousled hair and nose barely pecking out. It was cold inside too, and he kept a lazy eye on the snow falling on the outer world.

He wondered, not for the first time since he got on the road, what had gotten into him for going on the road. What had gotten into him for him to listen to Drake's message. What had gotten into Drake for asking for his assistance. No, not assistance, even if it had been implied in the delivery. More 'help' than anything, but Drake would never use this word. 

He moved again, stretching slowly, the back of his hand under the pillow bumping against the warm hilt of his knife, the black fabric of the holster on the bedside table with the helmet, armor and leather jacket on the chair and stuff in between. He burrowed back.

He never knew what was going on in Drake's head, no-one did apparently, like that time he busted the other Jason out of jail. Like now, leaving everything behind, leaving the one man he had looked up to, had grew up to be, for an elusive search.

The man had been his father, too. Didn't mean Jason believed in miracles.

The light didn't change, outside.

Snow would keep falling. Jason would get up, at some point, maybe find some coffee, then it would be back on the road. He would rendezvous with Drake sometimes today, or maybe tomorrow if the weather got worse and they closed the roads off.

For now, his hand lightly closed around the hilt under the pillow, he stayed under the blanket. He stayed under the warmth.

And he watched the world hide under white.


End file.
